


Duo's Letter

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Being Duo Maxwell [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Microfic, by Keelywolfe, referral to previous 1x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Keelywolfe--A companion piece to Overture.





	Duo's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

To: rosepetal@oz.org   
From: dthscth2@yahoo.com  
  
Treize Khushrenada   
General, OZ Organization   
Resident Dickhead  
  
Thank you very much for the loan of your plane. You will find what is left of it on our last battlefield, along with the smoldering remains of a few dozen Aries, maybe a couple of Leos and some other various debris. Sorry about that, but you know how it is, the war and all.  
  
While this year's model was certainly an excellent example of aviary equipment, might I suggest that when you next purchase a vehicle such as this, you include a few luxury items as well? Reclining seats, for one.  
  
A shower stall would be nice too, if a bit extravagant, but at least toss a package of wet wipes in the glove box next time, will ya?   
  
Pilot #2  
  
P.S. By the way, those stains on the co-pilot's seat are -so- not my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah, Duo gets his mail thru Yahoo. The belief that Yahoo will still exist in this time is my own, as I firmly believe they are evil, and are attempting to take over the world. OZ could take some pointers from them.)


End file.
